


SasuHina Month Day Sixteen: Amnesia

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Blindness, F/M, Gen, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sasuke's Sharingan - able to capture what he sees perfectly - suffers damage from a flashbang. But his sight doesn't appear to be all that's damaged. Kakashi's Hokage? Sakura a medic? And he...he has a wife?!





	SasuHina Month Day Sixteen: Amnesia

The Sharingan grants its user photographic memory when the dōjutsu is enabled. It captures every detail, no matter how minute, with stunning clarity. In a young, fresh mind, these memories can be called upon without loss of quality. It is this recall that allows an Uchiha (or any lucky enough to find themselves in possession of such an eye) to mimic any jutsu without flaw…to a point. Like all things, it has its limitations.

…and its weaknesses.

“…all right?!”

“…rauma to the…”

“…ble blindness…”

When he wakes…his world is black.

Too lethargic to move, he lies in silence and stillness for a time before he’s conscious enough to wonder where he is. A hand lurches from his side atop the hospital cot (how many times has he occupied one of these now?), swaying before fumbling at his face. There’s the texture of gauze beneath his fingertips, covering the dips of his eyes. Part of him wants to try and remove them…but he knows better. She’ll scold him for that.

…where is she?

With an awakened pulse, it’s not long before someone steps into the room to check on him, affirming he is indeed conscious. “Wait just a moment - I’ll fetch your attending medic. And we’ll send a notification to your wife.”

…wife?!

It takes a few moments to sink in, the nurse gone before Sasuke sits up with the force of his panic. He…he can’t have a  _wife_! He’s twelve! Surely they aren’t jokingly referring to Sakura, are they? If they let her in here, he’ll -!

“Oh thank the gods.”

A voice - familiar yet…somehow changed - filters through his ears. “…what…what happened?” How long has he been unconscious? His voice sounds awfully deep – is he really that tired?

“You were in a scuffle just outside the village. According to your team, a flash bang went off a few feet from your face. I’ve healed the damage to your skin, but…your Sharingan was active. You took the full flare of light, and it’s damaged your eyes. I’m working on mending them, but…it’s slow going.” The person steps closer, a hand resting gently on his shoulder. “…how do you feel?”

“I…” He hesitates. “…I don’t remember that fight. Or that mission. Where’s Kakashi-sensei?”

There’s a tick of silence, and he can sense her confusion. “…he’s…at his office. There have been a few times he’s checked in on you, but he’s been terribly busy. Kumo is coming later this week for new trade negotiations. Remember?”

Doing his best to steady his breath, Sasuke thinks that over. Kakashi…in an office? Since when do jōnin work in an office? And Kumo…aren’t they on shaky terms with them, given that situation a few years ago with that Hyūga girl? “…another medic said they were…bringing someone?”

“Yes - Hinata will be here soon. It figures you’d wake with her gone. She’s barely left your side, you know.”

…wait…Hinata? The little Hyūga? “…what about…Naruto? Sakura?”

“They’ve been in and out, but are admittedly pretty busy. Sakura has been handling the rest of your squad. The injures were pretty serious. As for Naruto…who knows what he’s up to? He’s anywhere and everywhere most days, lately.”

“Okay…w-wait.” He holds up a placating hand, heart starting to race. “I…w-what’s the date?”

Silence. “…it’s May. May seventh.”

“…I…” How does he ask this without sounding insane? “…how old am…am I?”

This time, the quiet stretches on for longer. There’s a curse under her breath. “…Sasuke, do you not remem-?”

“Sasuke?!”

Behind them, the door wrenches open in time with a voice. Startling, he recoils as a body softly impacts with his. Who -? -What -?!

“Oh thank goodness! I’ve been so worried - I told them you were going to wake soon. Your chakra was starting to shift! Of  _course_  when I leave you w-wake up…how do you feel? Are you painful at all? In your eyes? Anywhere else?”

“Hinata…”

The pressure around him slackens slightly, though his own tension remains rigid. “…what?”

“I…I need to talk to you.”

“…why? What’s wrong? Is -?”

“Please, just…step out with me for a moment. Okay?”

A strained silence follows, and then two sets of footsteps sound until the room goes quiet with a clack of the door.

…what…the hell…was that? Who was touching him? Why…? It…it  _did_ sound like that weird girl from his Academy class, but…deeper, slightly. Different.

…something is very, very wrong.

Cradling his brow in his hands, Sasuke leans forward, bowed over his lap as he struggles to think. He has to stay calm. It’s strange…it’s like the last few weeks are…blurry, getting worse as he gets closer to the present. Otherwise, it’s the same as it’s always been. Annoying D-ranks with his team, down time at home, training whenever he gets the chance. He recalls nothing of a mission involving a flash of light. And everything else that’s been said…Kakashi in an office, Sakura…taking care of people? Naruto loose on his own, and…he has…a  _wife_.

…has he…lost part of his memories?

The notion is terrifying. How much has he lost? If he’s… _married_ , then…surely a number of years. What…eight or so, at least? What has he forgotten?

…and… _who_ …?

Outside the door, he can hear muffled voices. One sounds strained - on the verge of crying. The other attempts to be consoling…but is clearly just as distraught.

Then it goes quiet…and the door opens. The same two footsteps return, slightly muted in their pace.

“…Sasuke…I need you to tell me the last thing you remember.”

“…I…” He can’t pick much out of the recent blurs.

“…how old are you?”

“…twelve…?” Has his birthday gone by since things started to get foggy? “…t…thirteen?”

He hears someone take a small, but curt breath.

“…I see.” A heavy sigh. “Sasuke, I…I think the damage you suffered to your eyes must have affected your brain. You were in the middle of a fight with an enemy. Surely you had your Sharingan active…maybe…” A pause, as though hesitating. “…maybe that light, exposed to the memory-gathering aspect of your kekkei genkai…damaged the part of your brain responsible for memories. I…hadn’t considered that possibility. I haven’t checked.”

“…how…how old am I,  _really_ …?”

“…twenty-one.”

He thinks he might be sick.

A weight settles along the side of his cot, a gentle hand on his shoulder. “…I might be able to reverse this. I’ve yet to evaluate that part of your brain - I didn’t know I needed to. I know saying this won’t do much, but…try to stay calm. I’ll do all I can to make this right.”

Jaw shaking, he takes a few clipped breaths through his nose. Then, in a tiny voice, he admits, “…I’m scared.”

The figure beside him wilts. “…I need to consult Tsunade-sama. Once we have a plan, we’ll give you an examination. See what’s going on in your brain. And…go from there.” A pause. “…is it all right if Hinata stays with you while I’m gone?”

…is it? He hardly knows her, and yet…unless this is one huge,  _horrible_ practical joke…she’s his wife. “…I guess.”

“Hold on. I’ll be back soon.” Fingers give his shoulder a squeeze before retreating.

Silence.

Eventually, light footsteps sound, and he can hear a chair being moved, settling at his bedside. “…Sasuke…”

No response.

“…I’m sorry, this…must be so strange. I guess…we didn’t really know one another back then…did we?” Hinata seems to fade into thought. “…I know I…m-might be making you uncomfortable. But I’m just so w-worried about you, I…!”

He sits stock still, listening. The emotion in her voice stirs something in him - a vehement panic. Not because it unnerves him, but…it’s  _wrong_. He doesn’t want her to feel so upset…! But  _why_? They’re strangers!

…maybe there’s still something. A whisper of an imprint of what she meant to him.

He hears a shaky sigh. “…if…if you want, I can go. I don’t…I don’t w-want to bother you. I know this must all be so confusing, and -”

“Stay.”

She fumbles to a stop. “…are…are you sure?”

“…yeah.” His head turns slightly toward her voice. “…I don’t remember you, or…at least, what’s happened since…we were genin. But…you must have come to mean something to me. I wouldn’t marry just anyone…” It’s his turn to take a trembling breath. “…maybe…if you  _do_  mean that much to me…having you here will help.”

A pause, and then, “…all right. I’ll stay. No matter what…I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, managed to get caught up! It’s after midnight, but before bedtime - that counts as on-time, right? xD  
> This one has a bit of a special guest (which has been hinted at in others), but for now we’ll leave them nameless. After all, they aren’t the focus. I do rather like this idea: it might be something I play with as a concept later on down the road - who But for now, I’m gonna try to catch up a bit on my RP blog, and then call it a night. Hopefully I won’t need another catch-up day anytime soon!


End file.
